Broken Promises
by MusicChild
Summary: Jack finds that something is missing. Have fun!


Disclaimer: I do not own anything from "Pirates of the Caribbean", although I wish I did *stares off into space*. Anyway, don't sue me! (Disclaimer applies to any upcoming chapters.) Author's Note: Okay, this is just a fluff story, right now. It might involve more action/ adventure as I add more chapters, but right now it's just a romance. Enjoy!  
  
Broken Promises  
Chapter 1  
  
Broken promises: Jack had shared many of those. He looked out upon the vast expanse of blue-green Caribbean Sea lying before him, trying to count how many there were.  
"There was that one time with Scarlet," he chuckled, "ah, Scarlet: very interesting girl. So what does that make? Twenty...two? No... Twenty?" He toyed with his mustache, "Oy, what would you expect? With your charming good looks no one can resist you."  
His long matted brown hair flew out behind him, only constricted by a three-cornered hat and a red scarf tied around his head. Various gold coins and red beads hung about his matted tresses, coinciding with the ones hung on two loan braids hanging from a small goatee.  
He was indeed a most handsome man, to say the least (which, of course, he would never argue with), but his eyes were the most captivating part about him: deep chocolate pools lined with kohl, holding such knowledge, such understanding as they reflected the depths of the ocean before him.  
Of course, these eyes always got him involved with the many women whom strayed the vile streets of Tortuga, looking for money at any price. But alas, after a night, he would leave them, his lust for women satisfied, and now craving his true love: the ocean.  
Captain Jack Sparrow looked around the Black Pear, his Black Pearl and sighed. This was the time of day that he loved most; when nighttime and its secrets drifted away into the warm and unforgiving daylight. The sun was just rising, shooting red light across the horizon, gently allowing it to touch the blue-green, making itself known, and then gallop away into a cloudless blue, as if it were never there.  
The silence soothed Jack's ever-painful headache from the many nights of consuming too much rum. None of the crew was awake yet, allowing the captain to loose himself in thought:  
There was, it seemed, an empty void that Jack could not fill with the seductive ways of the prostitutes from the many small islands lining the Caribbean's endless water. The ocean didn't take up the whole of his heart, he knew that, but Jack had never lived with this feeling: loneliness.  
The cool autumn breeze made a slight shiver go up his arms. The sun began to rise higher into the sky and Captain Jack Sparrow knew his crew would soon be rising.  
"Jack," the Captain turned around to face Will Turner. "Are we to supply today?"  
"Aye." Jack turned to point at the tiny strip of land nearing. "We should be at Tortuga by night-fall."  
Will began to walk away, but then turned around, "Jack," he paused, "is something wrong?"  
"Of course not, mate." Jack turned on his heel, and headed back to the helm. He tipped his hat over his eye to shield from the strong Caribbean sun, and then sat down.  
  
That day, the crew worked hard to earn a night's pleasure. Night came quickly, and the black velvet sky shone with the bright moon and scattered twinkling stars.  
"Oy, Jack!" Gibbs called. "Are ye comin'?"  
Jack Sparrow, sitting at the helm, lifted his three-cornered hat from over his eyes to look at his first mate. He answered simply, "No."  
"Are ye feelin' quite right?" Gibbs looked concernedly at his captain. "Ye never pass up the chance for rum..." he added with a wink, "... or women."  
"I've got enough rum to fill a cellar, Gibbs. And as for the women..." he paused. "Not tonight."  
With a curious look from Gibbs, Jack walked into the Captain's Quarters, his brown hair billowing behind him. He took a deep swig from his flask of rum, took off his shirt and then lay down on his comfortable bed. Jack closed his eyes and let the soothing rocking of the ship lull him to sleep.  
  
A/N: I hope everyone liked this. I'm really not quite sure whether or not I should write more. In any case, reviews are greatly appreciated. (By the way: Missy Mouse, email me- address can be found on my profile- for any questions.) 


End file.
